Troy(Walking Dead)
Troy is a very mean survivor and is memeber of William Carver's group. He makes his only appearance in The Walking Dead: Season Two. Involvement The Walking Dead: Season Two "A House Divided" Troy, along with William Carver, Bonnie and Johnny tracks the cabin group to the Moonstar Lodge after they leave the cabin. They save several members from a herd of walkers surrounding the lodge that were attracted by the out-of-control wind turbine, but quickly surround them and take them hostage. Troy marches them into the lodge at gunpoint and guards them while Carver searches for Rebecca. When Johnny is suddenly shot dead by Kenny, Troy gets behind a pillar and scans for the shooter. He stands by as Carver executes Walter, then holds Rebecca back as he brings out Alvin to face the same fate. If Clementine chose to seek out Kenny and tells him to shoot, or surrenders and doesn't say or do anything, Carver is shot in the shoulder, leaving Troy stunned. However, Carver quickly recovers and kills Alvin. Otherwise, Troy continues to guard the prisoners as Kenny is coaxed out of hiding, and escorts them during the trip back to Carver's camp. "In Harm's Way" Troy appears at the start of the episode, allowing Sarah to relieve herself in the woods. He is seen many times in the episode, mostly keeping Clementine, Kenny and Mike in line. While the walkers attack them, Troy comes in and saves Clementine, much to his dismay. He then orders them to the jobs and gets angry because he has to babysit Kenny and Mike for not doing their jobs. Later on, after Luke, Kenny, Mike and Clementine are caught trying to plan an escape, they are brought back to the garden area and while Carver brutally beats Kenny, Troy will hit Clementine with the butt of his assault rifle if she chooses to help Kenny, leaving a cut on her cheek. If Clementine does nothing, Sarita will be hit by Troy instead. Later on, after Carver is killed, Troy appears outside with the others, angrily asking them what they are trying to do. Luke slowly reaches for an assault rifle nearby but Troy notices aims his gun at him, and threatens him. Jane, who approaches Troy seductively, starts to sweet talk him, to where he lowers his gun and his face softens. However, she moves his gun and shoots him in the crotch, to where he falls to the ground screaming in pain. The group then uses him as a distraction as they push their way through the herd. Troy is then heard screaming in pain as he is ripped apart by walkers. Killed By *Jane (Caused) *Zombies People Killed *Countless Zombies Allies *William Carver *Tavia *Johnny *Vera *Tisha *Lowell *Tyler Enemies *Reggie *Clementine *Rebecca *Alvin *Bonnie *Jane *Mike *Kenny *Nick *Sarah *Carlos *Sarita *Luke *Walkers Appearnces Season 2 *"A House Divided" *"In Harm's Way" Category:Survivors Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:The Walking Dead Category:Deceased Category:Howe's Hardware Survivors Category:Bodyguards Category:The Walking Dead Game Season Two Category:Amputated Victims Category:Telltale Characters Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair